Dwell on Dreams
by FarieTyrant
Summary: Hermione's 7th year. Severus is cleared of charges reguarding Dumbledores death. Research of the Sorcerors Stone. Percy High Inquisitor.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger, like so many times before, took her time walking back from the library, alone.

It was quite late, rain hit the windows in sheets. There was a cold draft which made her clutch her books to her chest and walk more briskly. The corridors were empty except for the occasional prefect going on their rounds.

Wanting to just curl up in her favorite chair in the common room, she quickened her steps even further. With only three more corridors to go she broke almost into a jog around a corner and collided with something quite hard.

With A Magical Theory Volume one through five she bent down to gather them, muttering an "Excuse me," as she did so.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for running in the halls, Miss Granger," said Snape acidly from above her," Here's your volume three, thought I don't doubt you've already read it ten times, seeing as you don't have much of a social life."

As she was turning her face to look up at him, he dropped the book and it hit her lip. "Ow.." she hissed quietly.

"Oh, my apologies, Miss Granger. Good night." Snape said off-handedly.

Knowing that he was safely out of earshot, "That prick. He's such a jerk." She fumed as she fumed running the rest of the way. "Crumple-Horned Snorkack, "She growled the password to the Fat Lady, the portrait opened quicky.

Hermione threw her books on the table and looked up at Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, why are you bleeding?" Ron said quickly, closing his astronomy book, which he probably didn't get in the firt place, and walking over to her. He was clearly a head and a half taller then her and tilted her head up. "Who hit you?" Ron said quietly, almost a deadly tone.

Harry, who hadn't even glanced up, walked over and repeated his question.

Hermione looked at them puzzled, she reached up and touched her lip, it was red. Realazation dawning on her, "Oh, Professor Snape, he…"

Almost in an instant, Ron was out the portrait hole, and Hermione knew of only one place he would be headed. Hermione tore off after him, but his long steps were much faster than hers and as she got there she heard , "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

She burst open the door only to see Ron on the ground, arms snapped to his sideds, his wand discarded. Snape was standing breatheing heavily, his own lip was cut and a bruise swelling on his cheek.

Hermione ran over to Ron's side and muttered a slow acting counter curse. "Ron, you idiot, you should of let me explain."

"Explain this to me, Miss Granger. Why did I not provoke this boy at all and yet he bursts into my classroom and hits me in the face?" Hermione looked up to answer him, but he cut her off, "Why are you bleeding, Miss Granger?"

"I'll take all the blame. I accept all the responsibility for this." She looked her Potion Master in the face.

"Do you really mean that? Would you honestly take the blame for this sorry excuse of a pureblood, Miss Granger?" he asked his student with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Ron, go back to common room." She cut him off before he could speak. "Now, you've gotten me in enough trouble as it is. Go, now." She ordered. Ron picked up his wand and left.

"Miss Granger, come to my desk." Snape ordered, as he went behind his desk and sat paitiently until she sat in the chair in front of him. "Tell me why you are bleeding, why he hit me and why you tried to stop him."

"You see, Professor, when I walked in the common room, Harry and Ron were waiting for me. The book you dropped while trying to help me with, hit my lip and made it bleed. When they asked who hit me, I said, 'Oh, Professor Snape.'-"

"So you put the blame on me?"

"No, he didn't let me finish and he ran down here and hit you. I tried to stop him because I don't really have a taste for violence, I try to stop it at all costs. Even my own." She smiled a little bit.

"I see, please, come to this side of my desk, if you would."

Slowly, she followed him and, to her surprise, he pulled out a small kerchief that had a snake embroidered in one corner and 'S.S' in the other. "I will not get fired for hurting a student. It has a healing and a cleaning charm on it, don't worry about getting it dirty. Put it to your lip and it will stop the bleeding." He instructed. "Sis weeks of detentions and your next two Hogsmeade trips will be spent here with me. You are dismissed."

"Sir?"

"What is it now?" He asked agitated.

"You're bleeding too sir. " She informed him.

He put the back of his hand to his lip, "It would seem I am." He pulled out another kerchief and put it to his own lip. "Good night, Miss Granger."

"Good night, Professor." She excited his class room and when she was half way t the tower, whispered, "Jerk. I won't have any time for myself now." She sighed, defeated and trudged her way up to staircases.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione woke grudgingly, knowing what lay ahead of her for that day. Lavender was already awake and dressing into her robes. Hermione sat up and huffed, crossing her legs as she rubbed her eyes.

"It seems I finally woke up before you, Hermione." Lavender said in a chipper tone which sort of made Hermione's hair stand on end.

"What are you so happy about? Get a fortune?" Hermione poked and she absentmindedly petted her half- Kneazle, Crookshanks.

"Oh, just that Dean and I are now going out. He's so handsome isn't he?" Lavender pounced up and Hermione's bed, scaring Crookshanks off of it. "Come on, Hermione. We have to get you a boyfriend, someone to go out with. Don't you want one?" Lavender poked.

"No, I have my studies to worry about. And you can't really 'go out'. While you're here at Hogwarts, you're on an island. There is no 'going out'." Hermione pointed out.

"You stop that." Lavender ordered, "That's just what makes them go away. You're so literal. Come on, after dinner tonight I introduce you to a boy from Ravenclaw." Lavender sounded hopeful.

"I can't, Lavender. I have a detention with Professor Snape." Hermione said sadly. "Maybe next week?" Lavender instantly lighted up.

"Okay, next week it is then." Lavender jumped off her bed and left the dormitory.

Hermione shook her head and got out of bed, slipping out of her pajamas and into her robes. She ran a brush through her hair, which was still rather bushy. She petted Crookshanks one last time before gathering her books then running down the Great Hall for breakfast.

She promptly sat down beside Ron and across from Harry. They were very quiet, as they normally were when nothing had gone wrong so far. They were still a little sad the Dumbledore was gone. And plus they were angry that Snape had not been accused. Hermione had acted just as mad and only researched it so far as she didn't let off that she thought Snape was innocent. Even while he did it on Dumbledore's request, he still killed him and if it wasn't for the letter that Dumbledore had left behind, Snape would be dead right now.

But, this morning, they looked even gloomier than normal. " What's going on?"

"I hate my family." Ron said suddenly. "Why are there so many of us?" Ron paused and looked at Hermione, "Good morning, guess who's the High Inquisitor?" Ron asked her pointedly as if she knew.

"What? Who?" Hermione felt rather silly. She was normally the first to know information reguarding the Hogwarts staff, but she didn't know this.

Ron nudged a letter with his elbow over to her. It had neat handwriting on the front addressing it to Ron. Hermione sighed and opened it.

_Ronald,_

_I am very happy to hear that you have achieved Head Boy status. I am very proud of you and am glad you decided to follow in my footsteps rather than Fred or Georges. I knew you would be a proud member of the family._

_The minister has assigned me to Hogwarts as High Inquisitor. Can you believe it? It'll be just like back when you and I were in school. I am looking forward to seeing you, Hermione, and Harry again. How are all of you? Also, I heard that Hermione is Head Girl. Are Hermione's grades keeping up with her? She was always quite intellectual and I loved having conversations with her._

_How is Harry, he is still seeker from what I hear. Best one we've ever had I think. _

_I'll be arriving around dinner later tonight. Give my love to Hermione and Harry._

_Your brother,_

_Percy_

"What's so awful about it?" Hermione asked, placing the letter back in the envelope. She slid it back near Ron. "He's just Percy. He's harmless." She laughed a little at their grim faces. "Oh, come on. Don't act like he'll write all of you up. You really are over reacting. Come on guys, we have Potions." She urged dragging Ron with her and soon Harry followed.

The few Gryffindors and a few Slytherins filed in and chose their desks, Hermione between Harry and Ron. A few students Hermione recognized were the incredible git Draco, a Slytherin boy named Blaise, Pansy Parkinson, and some how, Neville Longbottom achieved enough to get in here. Also Lavender and Parvati were in the class.

Almost on queue, Snape swept into the dungeon, all talking coming to a halt. His eyes drifted over the dungeon resting a moment on both Ron and Hermione. Suddenly hands went into the air.

"Yes, Miss Patil?"

"Who hit you?" Parvati asked indicating the large bruise on his lip.

"I'm not sure, but we will catch him. Now today-"

"How do you know it was a he?" Parvati pushed.

"Because, Miss Patil, no girl could hit that hard," he said slowly and deliberately, daring her to add another comment. She didn't. "Now, today, we will be making the Draught of Truth. " He waved his wand quickly and the directions and the ingredients appeared on the board. "Follow the directions carefully." He warned then went behind his desk. "Miss Granger, you are not allowed to help your friends."

"Yes, Professor. Sorry guys." Hermione said as she started.

About halfway through the class, "Hermione could you pass me the lacewings?" Harry asked stirring his cauldron.

"Yeah, here. "Hermione said passing them to him. She was doing superbly and quiet proud of her self; she was finished and was just sitting back.

"Five points from Gryffindor not following directions, Miss Granger. I told you not to help your friends." Snape didn't even look up from what he was writing down.

"But, Professor, I just-"

"Five more points for insubordination, Miss Granger. Want to try again?' He said coldly, still not looking up.

Hermione huffed and stayed quiet. Not soon enough, class was over and Hermione placed her vial on his desk. Hers had come out the perfect deep blue color, Harry's had been light blue, but Ron's was well, white. Hermione patted him on the shoulder.

"It's only the first class, Ron. You'll get better. You made it to this class after all." She offered.

"Miss Granger?" came a cold voice from behind her.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione didn't turn around.

"Could I have a word?" Snape asked.

This shocked Hermione. He didn't deduct points for her not turning around and he _asked _her. He just didn't order her. She sighed, "You can have as many as you want, Professor. You guys go on to Astronomy, I'll be up in a minute." She promised. She turned around waiting in the doorway of the class room.

"Please, shut the door behind you." He asked.

Hermione did. _Why is he asking? He isn't even being sarcastic about it._ She thought.

"Have a seat," He offered the chair in front of his desk. Hermione stayed where she was. "Or stand." He said simply.

"I'd rather," she shot back. _He's up to something._ She concluded.

"You can say what ever you want right now and no house points will be deducted." He put down his quill and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Hermione set her books down on the closest desk.

"Would you call me let's see, a prat? Be completely honest with me."

_Yes, also a git and a greasy bat,_ "Of course not, Professor."

A smile stretched on Snape's thin lips. "Has Mr. Potter, told you I'm a Legilimens? I didn't know you thought so lowly of me." His voice sounded sad.

Something like ice ripped through her veins. Something like lead fell over her shoulders. She didn't think she would sink that low, "I'm sorry. I don't think so lowly of you. I'm just a little angry at you from earlier." She said truthfully. "You could use a bath though, Professor." Hermione looked down, her words choking in her throat. _He said honesty._

"I did. Now at out meetings you will be allowed to address me in any manner you wish. We are to be researching what the Sorcerers Stone is made of. It was in Albus's Will that we continue his research. He didn't get much cover sadly. We are the two smartest people in the Order, now we have to put out minds together." He said, "And yes, I call you smart. You are also insufferable and a know-it-all. Every night you will come here and you will no longer have Astronomy, seeing that you did so well last year. You'll be spending that time with me and no I do not have class." Snape smiled.

"It will be very annoying that you're a Legilimens." Hermione commented.

"Thank you. Now here, this is a pass that at any moment if you need me, which I doubt, just hold that and say Pumpkin Pasty, on behalf of Dumbledore, and you will be transferred to my office. Yes, that means my personal quarters, and you will touch _nothing _until you see me. Understood? Good." He passed her a small coin, "Also, on behalf on your idea, Miss Granger."

Snape stood up, "Do you understand everything?"

Hermione was filled with confusion, pride, and guilt. "No, not in the least bit Professor." She said honestly.

"Good, I'll see you during your detention then. Good afternoon, you may leave." Snape sat back down and continued writing.

Hermione slipped the coin in her pocket and picked her books up. She reached for the door then stopped, thinking back on the class, "Professor?"

"Yes?" Snape didn't look up.

"I could hit you pretty hard." Hermione quickly left on to lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter is a little mean to Hermione. Don't get mad at me.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione entered the Great Hall with very few students, seeing that class wasn't even over yet. Professor Snape had let her out too early. She simply sighed and walked over to her usual place sitting down.

She pulled the coin out of her pocket that the Potions Master had given her. She couldn't believe it.

"_Also, on behalf on your idea, Miss Granger."_

He had admitted so many things in that sentence than he knew. First, that he had known about the DA. She was very impressed that he could keep a secret. After all the precautions she had taken, still he had known about it. Second, that he actually paid attention to her. That he had given her sole credit on the idea. That he thought she had good ideas. And thirdly, that he cared enough for her to actually waste the time to make her, her own Portkey so she cold reach him at anytime. She was _almost _touched and more creeped out.

She shook her head and slipped the coin back in her pocket. Deciding not to waste her time she pulled out _A History of Magic _and started on her eighteen inch essay about the troll wars.

After she had written thirteen inches she sighed and shut her book and stretched, craning her neck backwards. "Oh, hello, Percy," Hermione looked upside down at one of the Weasly brothers.

Percy smiled a little bit, "Well, stand up, let me get a look at Hermione Granger. I haven't seen you in, what? Three years?" He pointed out.

Hermione only smiled and stood up, twirling once. "Is that good, Mr. Percy High Inquisitor, sir?" she mocked.

Much to her surprise, Percy hugged her around the waist spinning her off the floor once, "Merlin, I have missed speaking with you." She could hear the smile from his voice.

"I've missed you, too," Hermione said feeling a little awkward and pushing away from him. She laughed nervously and could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Only Harry had every hugged her that way.

"I was wondering, maybe, if later if you-"

"Dimwit!" was called from the front of the Great Hall, "Thought you weren't comin' till tonight!" Ron called, walking over with Harry.

"Ronald," said Percy slowly as they embraced each other with a stiff hug with two pats on the back and Hermione couldn't help but notice it was the same was her father embraced the patients he was about to shove metal in their mouths. He repeated the act with Harry. "Well, seemed I was shipped over earlier than expected. The Minister wanted me to start as soon as possible," he boasted, not hiding his pride.

"Percy, are you okay?" Hermione asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"What?" Percy asked, genuinely confused.

"It's just that, your head just grew five times bigger." Hermione smiled as Harry and Ron laughed and Percy gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"Ha, Hermione. Really funny. Yeah, well, actually, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go for a walk after dinner today." Percy ran a hand through his flame of hair and smiled a little shyly.

Hermione was dumbfounded, as were Harry and Ron. Percy was brave enough to come out, in front of Ron and ask Hermione on a date. Hermione was choked for words.

"I-Um-Er…." Hermione stumbled, "I'd-a- love to. No wait," Hermione mentally kicked herself. "I have a somewhat of a detention with Professor Snape tonight."

"What? Why?" Percy sounded slightly concerned.

"Because of Ron." Hermione said without hesitation. Getting an angry glare from Ron, "Well, it _is_ your fault. And you know it. Maybe I'll be able some other time. How about Sunday? I can become suddenly ill by then." She smiled and sat down on the bench.

"That's fine, but might I inquire as to what Ronald did?" Percy asked narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"What? Okay, fine-" Ron said angrily.

"Ron, we aren't supposed to tell." Hermione said.

"No, he has a right to know. Me and Hermione were shagging in the hall and Sna-" Hermione's quite heavy bag connected with Ron's head. "Gosh! Hermione it was only a JOKE!" Ron laughed, despite the piercing pain in his head. "The look on your face was priceless." Ron commented looking at Percy, who's jaw was still open.

At seeing this, Hermione noticed how much he had really changed. He still had very clean clothes, but now his sleeves were rolled up messily and his tie was a little loose. His famous horn-rimmed glasses hung around his neck and his hair wasn't perfectly combed to one side. It looked like he ran his fingers through it to man times.

"Hermione, Earth to Hermione." Percy said, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, sorry." Hermione flushed a little, "I was just noticing how much you had changed. You look better than last time I saw you." She smiled then clapped her hands together, "I'm hungry." She promptly turned around on the bench and started filling the plate in front of her.

Harry went around and sat in front of her while the Weasly brothers took either side of her. Completely pushing the thought of her and Professor Snape's earlier discussion, she enjoyed her simple turkey sandwich, well that was until Draco decided to show up.

"Hey, Granger, can I speak with you?" Draco asked from behind her. It was almost the end of lunch and Hermione was just about to leave.

"Uh, yeah, walk with me." Hermione said bye to everyone and waited by the Great Hall doors for the younger Malfoy. "What do you need?"

"Uh, come with me." He ordered. Draco walked down the corridor and stopped in front of a daft looking troll statue. He whispered, "Mountain Fresh" and went in to the Prefect bathroom.

Hermione slowly followed him a little unsure. Draco disappeared behind the small corner in the bathroom and Hermione took out her wand, holding it in her hand, she turned the corner.

Suddenly strong arms grasped her forearms and yanked her around slamed her into one of the sinks. She looked up to see Draco, "What are you doing?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Drop your wand." Was a blank order.

"What?" Hermione sounded as if she might slap him,"No-"

"Drop it." He ordered in a more threatening voice.

"Draco, I don't know what's gotten into you, but let me go." Her voice sounded a little frightened.

He took her wand arm and slammed it into the sink, momentarily stunning her hand, letting go of her wand. Keeping hold of one arm he used his other hand to force him to look up at him.

"You know, my father is very important in the wizarding world. What would you do if your parents got in a car crash and got hurt? What would you do if they died?" Draco breathed, "Don't push me, Granger, I can really hurt you." He threatened.

"Draco, what's gotten into you?" Hermione said fearfully. "Draco, you're hurting me." She squeaked trying to pry her wrist from his grasp.

To her surprise, Draco through his head back and laughed, then looked down, making eye contact with her, "Hurting you? I'm _hurting_ you. Well, think of this as payback for all the times you've hurt me over the years." Then he bent over and pushed his lips to Hermione's. He tried to put his tongue in her mouth and she shoved him off of her, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione spat. She spotted her wand on the floor and lunged for it, but in mid lunge, Draco kicked her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He laughed lightly and pinned her to the ground, looking down at her, "Why are you doing this?" she asked, frightened.

"Why? I've asked myself that so many times. At first, "He said thoughtfully, "I tried, I really tried to find out why I'm so," he paused, his eyes going over her face making her squirm, "I suppose, intrigued, would be the right word. But I could figure it out and the more I asked myself, the angrier I got. So, I don't try to rationalize things much anymore." He let out a short laugh, "Frankly, I want you to die. But for those periods of time I thought you might be dead, the thought of you never left me. So, we wouldn't want a Mudblood constantly on my mind would we?"

He smiled and went to kiss her again, but she kneed him in the groin. Rolling him off her she grabbed her wand and bag and ran out the bathroom.

_What am I supposed to do? I can't just tell Harry that Draco basically molested me in the bathroom. What would he say? It was half my faul,t _She thought_, I went with him, trusting him fully. A Slytherin! What's wrong with me? I trusted a Slytherin. I must be going insane. _Hermione walked into her Arithmancy class and sat down, pulling out her notebook.

"Hermione? What wrong?" Lavender walked up to her year mate and took the seat next to her, "You look mad."

"Oh, it's nothing Lavender," Hermione lied. She was happy she had at least one year mate in Arithmancy with her. "I am a little mad. But I don't really want to talk about it, okay?" Hermione, deciding to change the subject, said," How're you and Dean?"

"Oh, I haven't seen him much today. But, I hope we get some alone time in the common room. He's so sweet. I mean during lunch he actually kissed me in front of his friends." Lavender huffed and starred off dreamily.

"Okay." Hermione said as she started taking Arithmancy notes. About halfway through class Hermione dropped her quill and bent down to pick it up. Her head hit something hard and she looked up to see a raven haired boy from Ravenclaw.

"Sorry," he said handing her the quill. He had a thick English accent, "I'm Rupert Becan. Just transferred here from Durmstrangs." He said with a smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger. From Durmstrangs? You don't sound like it." She sasid truthfully.

"Oh, my mother said I had to come to Hogwarts after my father died. So here I am." He said with half a smile, jotting down a note.

"Oh, I'm sorry. About your father I mean." Hermione said quietly, switching her quill to her writing hand and writing a few notes.

"Don't be. He wasn't much of a father figure anyway. Never there, kind of." He smiled.

"Oh, well, welcome to Hogwarts. You're in Ravenclaw?"

"And you're in Gryffindor," he stated, "So, you aren't only brave, you're smart too."

"Thank you." She blushed, all thoughts a Draco gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat comfortably on her bed, her notes and books spread out before her in a fan formation. She was clad simply in a pair of red shorts and a white t-shirt. She chewed on the end of her sugarquill while she contemplated an Arithmancy answer as Parvati walked in along with Lavender.

"Hermione, Harry and Ron want you downstairs." They chorused creepily.

Hermione looked at her watch. She had to start her way down to Snape's in fifteen minutes. She pulled her robe over her head and walked down the stairs, leaving her books and things thrown around, flicking her wand she shut her curtains of her bed. Her small black shoes made a small tapping sound as she descended the small spiral staircase, her hair slightly bouncing. Harry and Ron waited at the last step, Ron rubbing his knee.

"He forgot that we couldn't get up there again. He just started trotting on up." Harry had a broad smile on his face, "I didn't bother warning him."

"Oh, shut up." Ron said through gritted teeth.

Hermione smiled, "Did you guys actually want something?"

"No, we just wanted to see if you'd come with us to the lake. Ron wants to feed the squid. And I'd like to go see the mer people again." Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and blew his hair out of his face.

"Harry, I can't. I have detention because of Ron." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her foot, showing her irritation going up. Suddenly, she room went down a few degrees as the fire went out and relit with bright green flames. Harry was at the fireplace edge incredibly quickly leaning over and peering into the fireplace.

He hadn't gotten over Sirius's death yet. He always expected him to walk through the door. It wasn't Sirius, it was actually Severus Snape that walked through the fire, almost tripping over Harry. Almost at lightning speed, Hermione flung her wrist up to meet her eye. She wasn't late, it started in ten minutes. She looked around and saw that Harry had an incredibly ugly look on his face and Ron had drawn his wand and had spat out, "What do _you_ want?"

"Watch your tongue, Weasly. You're lucky if I don't dock you for your tone" He snarled, he quickly turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, are you ready to leave? I have a few errands to run." He said shortly. "Come on then, girl."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but obliged, walking over to him, he put a firm grip on her arm as he threw the remaining Floo powder in the fire. "Knockturn Alley, London." And he dragged her into the fire.

She felt her stomach lurch; she had never been one for Floo or the broom. She slammed on the ground, tingling shooting up her legs in Borgin and Burkes. Snape let go of her, walking quickly to the desk. "Borgin! I need those ingredients. Do you have them yet, and watch your tongue; I have a student with me."

Hermione had shut her eyes trying to control her stomach, though she looking in a state of complete concentration. She opened her eyes and looked around. It was as if a shadow had permanently imprinted itself upon the entire place. She could see no direct sunlight. Or any bright light at all. There were cursed jewelry, gnarled hands, and various whole animals or animal parts scattered around the place. Various large objects designed for torture scattered the empty floor. Glass display cases held the most dangerous, she guessed. The floor was incredibly dirty with what looked like grime if anything, dust was everywhere and the place just screamed disarray.

Snape tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter as the store owner came out with a fairly sized package and heaved it on the counter. Snape flicked his wand at it and it shrank and he slipped it in his pocket. He put sixteen galleons and three sickles on the counter and turned on his heel walking toward Hermione. He gripped her arm again and flung more Floo powder in the fire. "Hogwarts Dungeons." And they stepped in the fire a second time.

"I never thought you were one for a weak stomach Miss Granger. You can barely handle Flooing. "Snape sneered as he pulled her insistently toward the room.

Hermione realized she wasn't in the classroom, but it looked like a living room. Well, it appeared more so a dentists sitting room. An evil dentist. The walls were bookshelves, no available space at all on the shelves. Covered with worn leather and small pieces of paper poking out, marking potions and notes. There were two small armchairs, both green and claw footed. The small worn oak coffee table was covered in about two inches of parchment with red ink all over them. The floor held one black ovular rug near the fire. There was one set of door to one side made of maple, closed.

He flung open the door and pulled her out into the hall, shut the door and locked it with his wand. He promptly let go of her and continued walking, Hermione following him. It was almost pitch black, though Snape seemed to know exactly where he was going. Hermione held out her hand a little in front of her, brushing her fingers with the excess of his billowing robes so that he didn't notice. It smelled of must and stale water. It was cold.

His sudden stopping slightly caught her off guard, her fingers making contact with his upper back. She heard a click and she followed him in the room, another click and her eyes squinted accustoming to the light that had just been forced into them. She shielded her eyes at first, blinking rapidly. First blurry, she saw Snape walk quickly over to a desk and take out the reduced package, sizing it appropriately.

Her eyes completely adjusted she looked around. It was an unused classroom, probably in the lowest levels of the castle. There was water damage on a large part of the ceiling and it looked as though the molding was rotting. The room was completely bared save a large oak desk, a few chairs and the lab tables that had been built into the floor. There were no stools or chairs, the floors needed to be scrubbed and swept badly, the walls washed and everything a good rub down. Over in the corner though, there were boxes about six boxes. Neatly stacked.

"Professor, what are we doing here?" Hermione asked inching toward the boxes, her eyebrow cocked up inquisitively. The air was dry; she could feel it through her clothes. At seventeen, she had thought herself a little underdeveloped. She was tall; around five foot six, though both Harry and Ronald still loomed over her. Her body had grown more thin or slender, resulting in almost no breast, barely a B cup. She had tiny arms and tiny legs, her wrists and ankles being especially pole like. Her hair was still curly, but more tamed, a portion currently pinned up out of her face. Luckily, her skin was given mercy, bearing no blemishes or pimples. She was beautiful in the girl next door kind of way.

"Alright," Snape said shortly, leaning against the desk, there being no desks around. "Dumbledore asked me to include you on my project. It's a secret project I'm doing for the Order."He repeated himself, "This is where we will be meeting. Anyone can walk into the classroom at anytime. All of our supplies are in those boxes, which you are not to touch until this place is cleaned." Snape sighed heavily, "We can't let anything get contaminated, so we must clean this place as soon as possible. We need to get to work." He pulled his robe over his head pooling it on top of the desk. He was dressed in black pants and a black button up shirt, he rolled up the sleeves. He walked over to one of the boxes and lifted the top off. A bunch of cleaning supplies rested in the box, all looking brand new.

Hermione just stood there, looking a little silly. "What exactly are we researching?"

"You'll know that, when we finish cleaning." He snapped.

"Why don't we use magic?" Hermione interjected, wondering about all the muggle supplies.

"Because magic cannot be used much around the materials we have. And you are in detention. Now get ready and start working." He ordered.

Hermione screwed up her face. Hermione cleaned enough at her own home she was hoping she would be slitting frogs underbellies all night, or reading up on the Sorcerers Stone. She grunted and tugged her robe over her head, leaving her in her red shorts and t-shirt. She set hers next to Snape's on the table and briskly walked over to his side, peering into the box. He was trying to put together something to scrub with.

Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbing a simple green scrubbie, tucked a clean cloth in her waistband, and a bottle of spray cleaner. She walked across the room starting on the storage cabinet. She opened the door. It was mostly just dusty with a few webs, it looked as though it had been completely wiped out by who ever. "Professor, who did this classroom belong to?" She puffed her cheeks and a blew, shooting most of the dust up and on her, she shook her head and waved her hand in front of her, pulling out the cloth and wiping it all into a pile in the corner.

"I teacher who was dismissed." He said shortly. He was scrubbing the floors on his hands and knees. He was working quickly, as though he didn't enjoy doing this either.

"By dismissed, do you mean fired? What happened?" She asked spraying the shelves lightly after wiping the dust off.

"Dumbledore told him it would be best if he left with nothing ill on him." He finished up the part of the floor and stood up. "This is too much, a little magic wouldn't hurt. " He went to his robes and took out his wand, flicking it around as the floor cleaned it self. "The teacher had a sexual relationship with a student."

"And Dumbledore was on his side?" Hermione snapped finishing the shelves and coming out, setting her things on the nearest lab table. A look of disgust on her face.

"He was in love with her. They married and were very happy." Snape said dryly as if he really didn't care. "That's the bulk of everything we had to do. Just wipe down the lab tables." He walked over to the boxes again and opened it. He picked it up, balancing it on his hip he started to walk around the room putting miniature chairs, desks and tables everywhere. After he finished, he waved his wand and all of them grew, filling up the empty space. "Miss Granger you realize you are out of dress code. Your shorts are too short." He remarked.

"It's not my fault. I didn't know what we'd be doing. I thought I'd be gutting fish or something. They aren't that short anyway." Hermione's face flushed red, and she focused on wiping the table clean of any thing. She finished her task and dumped her cleaning supplies that were unneeded.

"Now, have a seat. We will be researching stones that could possibly hold the power of the Stone, or if it's a completely manmade object." She had sat as he was explaining it, she sat on one of her legs taking a book off the stack and balancing it in her lap. "Let's get started, "Snape said sitting down and taking out a pair of glasses, slipping them on.

Hermione looked up, "I didn't know you wore glasses. They look nice on you." She was trying her hardest to be civil, trying to get him to like her. All the teachers liked her, why was it so hard to get his approval.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." He said, and that was the last word spoken between them before they said their goodbyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione heaved her books onto her desk, sorting them out in the order she would need them. She would only need her Potions, being that it was her current class. They were only supposed to be taking notes on their next potion, which Hermione thought had been the homework. So, she had nothing to do. She flipped open her potions book open randomly, opening to the Metuo Potion. Created in 1456 by a Fredrina Cordanse it was used in stressing prisoners until the breaking point, the opposite of this potion being Subvenio Draught, coincidentally made by Viktor Cordanse. Used by all types of the wizarding community but is likely to become dependent on.

Hermione poised her head carefully on her hand, taking a look at everyone. Neville tried his hardest to write down every scrap of anything that could possibly help him. Ron looked honestly lost in everything he was doing, most likely misspelling most of the words. Harry was getting by fine, didn't look worried in the least bit. Harry was always quite good at Potions, despite what Snape thought. As her eyes traveled across the room, she caught grey blue from across the room.

Draco looked at her with malice. Not blinking, incredibly unsettling. Hermione fidgeted and put her hands in her lap, starring at her page but not reading. She could feel his gaze on her constantly. She couldn't get the thought out of her head. What would have happened if she hadn't pushed him off, if she hadn't resisted. She shivered at the thought. She decided to think of other things.

She thought of last night, her detention with Snape and looked up. Snape was looking at her, studying her. He didn't seem unnerved that he knew Hermione was now also looking at him. All he did was a tapping on his temple and jerk his head at the young Malfoy. He had heard her thoughts, he had seen what happened, and Hermione was furious. He was poking into her personal life, he had invaded her privacy. She narrowed her eyes at him and looked down, her cheeks red. Then she thought of something else.

"Miss Granger, out in the hall," The booming voice made most of the students jump. But Hermione simply popped of her seat, proud of herself. Snape's face was showing the barest tint of color, showing she had gotten under his skin. By accident she let out a small laugh and continued at a fast pace to the door, trying her hardest to keep her laughter down. Snape followed her quickly, slamming the door behind him; instant chatter broke out in the room.

"That was unnecessary, Miss Granger." His voice was hissing, snake-like.

"That's what you get for snooping around in my head. Stay out of my head, Professor, and we won't have this problem." Hermione bit. "You have no right being in my head. I am not your child. I'm not endangering myself or others around me. Therefore you have no right in my mind."

"Then you apparently don't know what he is capable of. Go in get your books, we'll discuss this later. I don't care where you go, get out of my sight." When Hermione didn't move fast enough, he yelled at her, "Now!" This made her jump.

She threw the door open, snapping everyone to attention. She hastily slammed her books in her book pack. Tucking her hair behind her ear she threw her bag over her shoulder, when she felt it. The little prickle behind her eye. She refused to cry in front of him. It wasn't even _because_ of him.

She bee lined for the door and heard the _wrong_ comment. "Lovers spat." Hermione spun on her heel, "Shut up!" But her voice cracked. Letting her feelings known. She kept walking, looking straight ahead.

"Potter, Weasly, both of you will sit down now or you will face expulsion." She heard as she shut the door. She walked out of the dungeons, up and to the left for about three halls. The corridor was empty and she couldn't hear any noise. She threw down her back and yelled out frustrated. By now she had tears on her cheeks. She never dealt with crying very well.

She rubbed her eyes harshly, sniffing loudly, making small sobs. She could take pain, she could take mutual fighting, and she could take a whole lot of things. The only thing she couldn't take was being yelled at, if you yelled at her she cried. That was it. She sniffed and slid down a wall to the floor. She threw her head back and thought, _Goddamn PMS. _She dug out a kerchief from her robes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape waited impatiently for the class change, tolerating the angry glares from Miss Granger's friends. He admitted he overreacted. But he felt guilty, which he rarely ever felt, about making her cry. That had _not _been his intention in the least bit. He deducted forty points from Slytherin, quietly, for the snide remark Miss Parkinson made. He would be asked questions in the staff room. He'd lie, of course. He was good at doing it after all.

Finally the classes changed, and he waited until the new class started, then he left his room. He knew she favored the left. She doodled on the left margin, her hand writing slanted left, and she parted her hair to the slight left. So, he went left, and left and left, until he heard sniffles. Knowing he'd probably get in trouble, he reached out his mind.

_Goddamn PMS._

A wide smirk spread on his face. "If I knew that was the culprit, then I wouldn't have acted so rashly." His voice surprised her; she wiped her eyes once more. "I didn't mean to upset you so, Miss Granger. I apologize for acting the way I did." He walked until he was a few feet away from her.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

He wasn't expecting that. He expected her to forgive him, be all Gryffindor like. Not challenge him. "I'd like for you to come back to the classroom to continue what we were going over." He took a few steps closer.

"I don't cry normally. It normally takes a lot to get me started. I just don't like it when people yell at me." She wiped her nose and stood up, regaining her balance, she wobbled a little bit; he put his hand on her shoulder to steady her. She smiled at him.

"Hermione, could I speak with you a moment?" Percy had just turned the corner. He was dressed in red robes, with a badge with HI on it. His glasses hung around his neck, his hair combed back messily. "I need to borrow you for your next class. I talked to Sinistra and he said you were free this class period. Glad I found you. "Percy smiled widely, "Shall we?"

"Go on, we'll speak later during your detention, my class rooms." Snape said as he turned around and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione smiled at Percy as she walked over to him,"What do you need?"

"Nothing really I just wanted to spend some time with you. Don't go spreading rumors about me abusing my powers now." He looped his arm in hers and started walking to no where in particular. "Hermione, why were you crying?"

"I just got upset is it. No worries. I'm better now." She chimed. "High Inquisitor Percy, how do you like your new authoritarian position? Feel important?"

"Well, actually yes. I felt the same way when I put my first pair of undies on." Hermione laughed, "Ron never got that satisfaction." Hermione laughed a little more. "Well, do you have a boyfriend, as of late?"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering. Casually, of course. " he sat down at the base of the grand staircase

"Percy, you've changed. And I don't know if it's for the better or the worse." Hermione stood in front of him, tapping her foot in a mocking fashion. "Probably for the worse."

Percy suddenly stood up, shooting up in front of Hermione. He put one hand lightly on her waist and his mouth by her ear and whispered, "What's so bad about that?" It sent shivers down her spine. She pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him away. "The reason, is that what you're waiting for?" Hermione nodded. "Penelope dumped me about two months ago, and I realized I didn't have to be perfect for anyone, especially not for her."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, she had never been very good at relationships. They made her nervous and frustrated. She had tried once, but she felt silly making all the moves so it didn't last long. Viktor was great, but he lived in Bulgaria. But, this one was the dominate one and Percy, of all people. He was intelligent and polite, reserved and domineering. He knew to take hold and how to get his way. He was offering to be with her? Dull little Hermione Granger, the shadow of her best friends. The clever one.

"Is that a good answer?" He still held her close, as if he'd lose her,

"I suppose…" Hermione trailed off, as he pressed his mouth to hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape saw it all. Something wasn't right with the boy. He knew it. He'd find out before the High Inquisitor had a chance to hurt Hermione Grange.


End file.
